This disclosure relates to a system and method for securing a load onto a trailer.
Over the years methods of transporting a load and securing it into a trailer has been a great challenge. One of the most popular and commonly used methods uses a lever device such as a 10 pound steel bar also known as cheater bar. As such one or more chains and/or straps are thrown over the load to wrap around the loads and the cheater bar is then used to torque down on a ratchet which has a nylon strap attached to it. This will bind the strap and firmly secures the load. However, this method requires more time and effort since a load can require up to 16 straps or more and tightening the chains firmly would need sufficient amount of force. Also, there will always be risk of injuries and accidents since the current system requires a lot of human force and human interaction. Additionally, such method may not be efficient for loads that are irregular in shape such as logs. Since, during transit loads with varying sizes and shapes tend to move and shift which can cause the chain to loosen and may even cause the loads to fall from the truck.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for securing a load onto a trailer.